Stopping the Robbery/Battle in the Iceberg Lounge
This is how Stopping the Robbery and Battle in the Iceberg Lounge goes in LEGO DC Super Heroes 3. we see Lois with Jimmy Jimmy Olsen: Hey, Lois, I've got it working! Lois Lane: That's great, Jimmy. Jimmy Olsen: Lois Lane, here, an award-winning girl with hot wheels on a hot story. Lois Lane: Hello? I'd like to speak with Jim Gordon, Commissioner Gordon... Will you stop bugging me with your new camera, Jimmy? Go film Clark instead. Jimmy Olsen: No-can-do, Lois, Clark hasn't shown up for work yet. looks concerned Lois Lane: It's not like Clark to be late... Hello, Commissioner? Lois Lane, here. Daily Planet. Care to commit on Mac's heroic efforts for the people? is still filming her as she hears about Mac's heroic efforts then see the Gotham City Police Department Commissioner Gordon: Yes, Miss Lane, we are doing everything we can to-- The prisoner we caught at Amazo Tower? Well, I can't commit on that. Yes, they are still at large. enters with the villains' stuff Commissioner Gordon: Not in here, Harvey, put it in the vault. takes it to the vault Commissioner Gordon: Miss Lane, I've gotta go. I'm already late for lunch with my daughter. up the phone Reporters. sighs gets his doughnut when explosions are suddenly heard Riddler, Clayface, and Scarecrow are attacking The Joker: Okay, gentlemen, go get our toys from the vault! Miss Quinn and I will meet you outside when you're done. gets up, coughing weakly Commissioner Gordon: Sorry, Barbara, lunch will have to wait. his units All units, code red! Repeat, code red! Mac hears the alarm Mac Grimborn: the phone Hello? Commissioner Gordon: (on phone) Mac, if you can hear me, we need your help! hangs up the phone and gets his Titanium Morpher Mac Grimborn: Showtime. begins morphing Mac Grimborn: Titanium Power! morphing is complete he sets to stop the robbery Solarzord arrives Mac Grimborn: Let's go. Solarzord takes off Clayface, and Scarecrow take down seventeen Gotham police officers arrive at the safe Scarecrow: Do your staff, Clayface. opens the safe crash into the vault find their old stuff Clayface: Yeah! No Batman to stop us today! and Nightwing appear Batgirl: Stop right there, you oversized pile of mud! looks scared and hides behind Riddler Scarecrow: Batgirl! Nightwing! facepalms Batgirl: That evidence isn't going anywhere! The Riddler: Oh, no? Batgirl: No! suddenly hear smashing from the ceiling as Rookie arrives The Rookie: I'm here to help. Batgirl: Cool. Nightwing: Can't say no to another ally. smiles Grimborn arrives Mac Grimborn: I'm here too. The Rookie: Great. There's four of us and three of them. Batgirl: Come to think of it, I like those odds. Nightwing: Me too. The Riddler: Riddle me this, what has ten lives and three faces? The Rookie: Catwoman and Two-Face. and Two-Face arrive smirk unsheathes his sword clashes with Catwoman they get their stuff and escape Rookie, Batgirl, and Nightwing go after them villains get in Joker's truck Joker drives away calls Roboborg Mac Grimborn: Roboborg! Roboborg: arrives Is there a problem? Mac Grimborn: Joker and the villains have stole their stuff back! We've gotta stop them! set out to stop them and his comrades got their stuff back cackles gets Joker's buzzer The Riddler: Here you go, chuckles. The Joker: You've got it back for me. Put it there, pal. buzzes Riddler laughs cackles looks confused Harley Quinn: That's all you wanted? The Joker: Well, I just feel so underdressed without it. lands on Joker's truck Mac Grimborn: I need your driver's license, please, sir. The Joker: Gah! Harley, the wipers! pushes the wrong button that was the ejector seat gets flying from the truck Harley Quinn: Puddiiiiiing!!! The Joker: Huh. I thought I fixed that. Mac Grimborn: Well, you thought wrong, moron. truck flies in the air catches him sees the Iceberg Lounge The Joker: Oh, fish. Penguin's guests are entering The Penguin: Welcome. Welcome. Try the fish. Joker's truck crashes into the Lounge guests scream in fear gets a jewel sees it Mac Grimborn: Hey, keep your hands off, Penguin! The Penguin: Now, my boy, perhaps we can combine our superior knowledge, hm? Mac Grimborn: Yeah, that never usually works. jumps out Nightwing: Alright, everyone. Show's over. Let's all just come along quietly and get on with our day, shall we? and Nightwing face Riddler unsheathes his sword is defeated they face Vexor shoots his Magnavore jet fighter at Batgirl Nightwing: Batgirl! cackles Vexor: Yes, I have finally taken down the Batgirl! jumps in Batgirl: Down but not out, Vexor. Vexor: Batgirl! The Penguin: Get him, Batgirl! faces Vexor throws her Batarangs blocks them effortlessly knocks him down is defeated sighs in relief Batgirl: Whoo. her hair sees Batgirl whipping her hair and woos for her Mac Grimborn: in romance Knock Out: Strange. chuckles Kai: Yep. Quite. smiles The Rookie: That was intense. Hiccup: More intense than normal? The Rookie: No doubt. Gotham City Police Department arrives Commissioner Gordon: Everyone. Great work. salutes him gets the red jewel The Rookie: I'm gonna need this red jewel. looks at him The Rookie: It's for my girlfriend. I have to get her something nice. Mac Grimborn: I think it's perfect for Frost. Batgirl: Frost? Mac Grimborn: Long story. Nightwing: Shouldn't we be going somewhere? Mac Grimborn: Yeah, come on. We're spending too much time in this place. leave the Iceberg Lounge as the villains are escorted to Arkham Asylum then drinks his coffee we cut with the heroes in the Hall of Justice looks in the mirror Mac Grimborn: Oh! I'm never gonna be like Robin! Justice League hotshot. There's no wonder Batgirl loves him. he gets an idea Mac Grimborn: Then again, he treated her like a stranger. So, I still have a chance. arrives Batgirl: What are you doing, Mac? Mac Grimborn: Nothing. Batgirl: Nothing? Mac Grimborn: as he walks around Batgirl: What's going on? Tell me something. deeply sighs Mac Grimborn: There's... something I want to talk to you about. Batgirl: Really? About what? Mac Grimborn: Do you... love me? Batgirl: Why do you ask? kisses her on the cheek Batgirl: Whoa. Mac Grimborn: Should I... not have done that? Batgirl: Well, no. To be honest, I've always dreamt of being with you. Mac Grimborn: happily Good. gave each other a true love's kiss and Kai talk about Mac and Batgirl